Tres vidas
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: En tres años no se ha sabido nada de Loki. Sin embargo, la explosión de un laboratorio a las afueras de la ciudad podría darles una pista de su paradero. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Avengers y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío. No respondemos por coincidencias con tramas, historias, eventos reales o sueños. De sobra aclarar que no recibimos ni un centavo por la propaganda a Marvel, empresas reales o imaginarias ni lo hacemos por un sentido político o bajo amenaza, es sólo una idea que queremos compartir, aunque a nadie le importa._

 **Disclaimer** : **_Loki_** _, **Marvel** , **Pop Tarts** , **DC** , personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen a _**RutLance-CrystalFairy,** _tampoco gana dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia._

Esta idea fue inspirada por el fanfic de **Inane_Rational** , _"Okay"_ , un one-shot que está publicado en Ao3, el cuál es sumamente corto, mas mi mente comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades, y pues aquí está.

No quisiera ilusionarlos, pero por el momento no habrá parejas, ya veremos si más adelante las cosas se den o no.

No les aburro más, así que disfruten el nuevo fanfic.

* * *

 **Tres vidas.**

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_ Tres años después.

Fue una misión de rescate que duró tres días. En los cuáles la prioridad era infiltrarse en la base de HYDRA, encontrar el objetivo y destruir toda información y/o muestras que hubiera sacado de éste. Aniquilar la base también estaba implícito, una vez que se asegurara que se hubiera destruido aquéllo que la organización malvada se propusiera.

Tras los meses que le continuaron, todo regresó a un ritmo casi normal, considerando el estilo de vida que vivían, y sin pensarlo, ya habían pasado poco más de tres años.

\- Mmmm.-

\- ¿Qué sucede, Point Break?-

\- Es extraño.- El dios del trueno miraba a través de los grandes ventanales a la ciudad de Nueva York, que nunca entendía como seguía despierta tanto de día como de noche.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nueva York?-

\- Mi hermano.- Agachó la mirada, apoyando su frente contra el cristal, casi como si tuviera vergüenza de que lo vieran así, penando por el que alguna vez fuera parte de su familia.- Hace mucho que no he oído de él.-

\- Ahora que lo mencionas Thor, es cierto.- se alzó del sofá donde estuviera sentado viendo la televisión.- Ya van varios meses desde que no lo hemos visto en el campo de batalla.-

\- ¿Y?- Tony agitó el vaso de whisky escoces al señalar al Capitán.- De seguro debe estar por ahí, frotándose las manos y riendo como un maniático, pensando en un nuevo plan para atacar.- Dio un trago a su bebida, sintiendo el alcohol quemar su garganta.- Ya lo ha hecho antes, así que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse.-

\- Gracias, hijo de Stark.- El aesir sonrió, un poco más aliviado.- Es verdad que Loki ha tenido planes que han tardado años en rendir frutos.-

\- Tony tiene razón.- Steve se acercó a su compañero de equipo y puso una mano en su hombro en señal de solidaridad.- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Thor. Si acaso, pronto Loki se dejará ver y si debemos detenerlo, así lo haremos.-

\- Es un honor para mí formar parte de los Vengadores.- Les dijo poniendo sus manos sobre sus cuellos y atrayéndolos hacia él para abrazarlos.- Si sólo mi hermano abandonara su camino perverso y retorcido.-

 **.~o0o~.**

La notificación llegó tan rápido como pudo haber sido difundida un laboratorio había estallado en llamas, que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad. Y cómo sólo se encontraban tres de ellos disponibles, Iron Man, Capitán América y Thor, partieron de inmediato para evitar que el incendio se propagara y buscar sobrevivientes...

No tardaron mucho el divisar el humo negro que llegaba hasta el firmamento, y sin pensarlo dos veces, el Capitán dio las órdenes correspondientes...

\- Thor apaga la lluvia. Iron Man revisa si queda alguna persona atrapada dentro del laboratorio.-

 _\- De acuerdo Cap.-_

En lo que una torrencial lluvia caía y los relámpagos surcaban las nubes invocadas por el dios del trueno, Tony se acercó lo más que pudo, escaneando el lugar...

 _\- ¡Capitán, parece que aún...!-_

La explosión lo aventó unos cuántos metros atrás, logrando estabilizarse en el aire, Rogers llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba él...

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Tony?- Le preguntó.

 _\- Nah, nada que no me haya pasado antes.-_

\- Bien, ¿qué me dices acerca de los sobrevivientes?-

 _\- Bueno, eh.- Volvió a investigar.- Creo que no hay... Esperen.-_

De los escombros una figura se alzó, y dado por la forma en que avanzaba, se veía que sufría por causa de la explosión. El líder de los Vengadores corrió para prestarle ayuda, mas se detuvo al ver bien de quién se trataba...

\- ¿Loki?-

Cubierto de sangre y escombros de pies a cabeza, además de varias quemaduras, cortadas y moretones, el dios del caos enfocó su vista en él. Llevaba cargando algo entre sus brazos, un niño rubio que parecía estar dormido. Thor y Tony descendieron al lado de Steve, haciendo Loki apretara de forma protectora al infante que traía consigo...

\- ¿De qué se trata esto, Loki?- El aesir agitó su martillo de forma amenazante.- ¿Qué estás tramando?-

Intentando avanzar, tropezó y cayó de rodillas frente a ellos. Ante esto y sin pensarlo siquiera, el Capitán América casi se abalanzó, queriendo evitar que tanto el niño como el súper villano se golpearan...

\- Por f-favor...- Los labios le temblaban al susurrar, y la vista se le nublaba.- N-No lo las-lastimen...-

Muy apenas logró sujetar al infante cuando Loki se desplomaba en el piso. Se alzó y sus acompañantes se acercaron a ellos...

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Capsicle?-

El capitán observó al pequeño que traía en sus brazos, no parecía tener más de tres años y por su apariencia parecía estar desnutrido y muy descuidado. Lo reacomodó y frunciendo el ceño, tomó una decisión...

\- Llama a SHIELD, y diles que necesitamos asistencia médica.-

 **.~o0o~.**

SHIELD encerró a Loki dentro de una celda, mas a petición de Thor se le dio asistencia médica, la cuál se administró con eficacia dado el nivel de inconsciencia del dios de las travesuras. El niño fue trasladado a la enfermería, donde lo limpiaron y revisaron si tenía alguna herida o trauma. Cruzado de brazos, Steve veía por medio de la ventana todo lo que ocurría dentro de la enfermería mientras intentaba calmarse, los reportes arrojaron información de que el laboratorio pertenecía a HYDRA, y que se ocultaba con bajo una empresa farmacéutica fantasma...

\- ¿Todo bien, Cap?-

Se volvió a oír a Stark y regresó su vista al frente, para ver que le sacaran muestras de sangre al niño...

\- No, ¿cómo es posible que debajo de nuestras narices HYDRA estuviera haciendo esto?-

\- Pues es posible.- Le respondió y miró por la ventana.- Lo que no puedo explicarme es qué estaba haciendo Loki ahí. ¿Crees que estaba trabajando con ellos?-

Apretó los labios con fuerza, HYDRA siempre eran malas noticias, y más si realizaban sus experimentos en chiquillos demasiado jóvenes. Sus propios recuerdos le hacían retorcerse el estómago, y fuera lo que hubiesen hecho, podría ser peor para otros...

\- No lo creo, no parecía estar colaborando con ellos, o al menos eso es lo que me pareció.-

\- Sí, puede que tengas razón.- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- ¿Para qué querrían a este niño? ¿Y porqué no aparece en reportes policiales?-

Se frotó el rostro con una mano, ya era mucho el saber qué operaban frente a sus ojos, como para agregar más cosas a la ecuación...

\- ¿Has contactado a los demás?- Preguntó para cambiar el tema.

\- Eh, sólo con un par de ellos, llegarán mañana, aunque Janet me dijo que aparecería por la tarde por que, ya sabes cómo es ella, no puede perderse un desfile de modas, y...-

\- _**¡AAAAAAAH!**_ -

Asombrados, observaron cómo el pequeño se alzara de golpe, temblando asustado al ver gente que no conocía. Uno de los médicos intentó tomarlo del brazo, lo que provocó que cerrara los ojos y abriera los ojos, los cuáles brillaron de un verde intenso, y gritara a todo pulmón. Varias ondas de energía verde aparecieron y una de ellas golpeó al médico, que salió volando, estrellándose de lleno contra la ventana...

\- _**¡AAAAAAAH!**_ -

Dentro de la habitación el caos se había desatado, el personal médico se hallaba inconsciente, varios aparatos brillaban y estallaban de de manera sonora y varios instrumentos médicos giraban alrededor de la camilla en donde se encontraba el pequeño, que no paraba de gritar llorando. Las alarmas de emergencia resonaron por todo el lugar mientras se les pedía a los agentes que se aglomeraran en la enfermería y procedieran según el protocolo...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Nos vemos._


End file.
